Jackson Neville
Jackson Neville, also known as "Mad Jack," is a minor antagonist in Heavy Rain, making his first and only appearance in "Mad Jack." Investigation Mad Jack is an ex-prisoner who runs a junkyard. He is the main suspect in the theft of a 1983 Chevrolet Malibu: a car that Norman Jayden suspects Mad Jack stole, repainted blue, and sold to the Origami Killer. When Jayden arrives at the junkyard, Mad Jack is midway through sorting a number of motor vehicles, but he stops to talk with the FBI investigator in his garage. While being questioned about the Chevrolet Malibu, Jack refuses to cooperate and denies any knowledge of the suspect. He claims he is not familiar with the car, and has a bad memory when it comes to names. Jayden is skeptical of his claims. He decides to investigate the auto-body shop with ARI after Mad Jack leaves the garage to get back to work. He discovers orchid pollen in the air, possibly remnants of one of the Origami Killer's methods, tire tracks of the Chevrolet he was asking questions about, and spilled blue paint. Confrontation Jayden, through continual investigating, is able to find additional clues not related to the case. He discovers blood that covers the floor of the garage and leads to a nearby acid bath. Jayden can either look in the acid bath, discovering a human skull, or prepare to leave before finding the skull. Either outcome will end in Jayden being held at gunpoint by Mad Jack. He confesses that the body is of "one of your cop buddies asking too many questions" while frisking the investigator for any weapons. (If Jayden did not find the body and went outside, Mad Jack instead confesses that he sold the car to the killer.) Mad Jack then walks Jayden to the back of the garage to shoot him. Jayden has three chances to escape; succeeding at any of the three will trigger a short fight. If Jayden is victorious, he holds Mad Jack at gunpoint. Jack continues to be uncooperative, prompting Jayden to threaten him for information. After Jack tells Jayden what he knows about the Origami Killer, Jayden begins to read him his Miranda Rights for arrest. However, he begins suffering from withdrawal from Triptocaine. If Jayden uses the drug, the chapter ends successfully with Mad Jack's arrest. Alternatively, if the player fails the QTE for taking the drug or refuses to take it, Mad Jack knocks Jayden out. When he regains consciousness, he finds himself handcuffed to the steering wheel of his own car, which is about to be crushed in the junkyard. Jayden will die if he is not able to escape the car in time. If he is successful in his escape, he will enter another fight scene with Mad Jack. At some point during the fight, Jack's pants will be caught in the treads of an excavator and he will be crushed and killed by his own equipment. A trophy called "Goodbye Mad Jack" is rewarded for killing him. People Killed * Unnamed cop * Norman Jayden (if he fails to escape when he's being held at gunpoint, doesn't escape from his car in time, or loses either of the fights) Possible Deaths * Mad Jack - He will be run over by his own excavator if Jayden wins the second fight. Trivia * Mad Jack is the second criminal to use a Desert Eagle, the first being Andrew. His Desert Eagle Mark XIX has a stainless steel finish and is chambered in .50AE. * During the chapter "Crime Scene," Carter Blake orders a police officer to "go shut that damn thing off" (referring to the bulldozer being used nearby). It is speculated that the driver of it may be Mad Jack himself and that the officer sent to quiet him is the same officer later found in the acid bath. ** There is some reason to doubt this since the Origami Killer, as mentioned by Norman, knows how to cover his tracks. If that is the case, he would know better than to dump a body so close to someone who can be connected to him. It also seems unlikely that Jack would kill a cop next to an active investigation, especially with dozens of other cops around. * Neville was born in New Orleans and does not have a driver's licence or credit card, as seen in his personal information when Jayden uses ARI to run an analysis. * ARI's analysis states that Neville lives in Southwest Philadelphia, seemingly revealing where the game takes place. * Neville is 6' 4" (1.93 m) tall and weighs approximately 220 lbs (100 kg). Gallery File:933123 20090522 790screen014.jpg|Image of Jackson Neville from GameSpot File:Jackson Neville ARI Info.jpg|ARI info on Jackson Neville File:HEAVY RAIN BIG JACK.jpg|Jackson Neville holding Norman Jayden at gunpoint de:Jackson Neville it:Jackson Neville ru:Джексон Невилл Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Purgatory Category:Norman Jayden Characters